simply put
by blueSKIES247
Summary: not their whole life story. just 20 words, simply put. character guessing game. free verse. answers now up.
1. the assignment

_describe yourself  
in 20 words or less._

ten pairs of eyes  
staring at the instructions on the blackboard.

ten hands  
grabbing pens and positioning them to write.

ten thoughts  
thinking this was too easy.

ten pages  
_blank_

ten pairs of eyes  
rereading the white-chalk sentence, as if that would help.

ten campers  
realizing how difficult this task truly was.

ten minds  
searching for the right words.

ten souls  
yearning to write the truth, finally.

ten secrets  
being confessed, anonymous ink on paper.

* * *

**so here's how it works. each chapter will be a description of a different character. YOU have to guess who it is. answers for all ten will be revealed in the last chapter. ****wanna play?**

**ah. it feels good to write freeverse again. haven't done it since _very complicated_. so...review? 1st mystery description shall be up shortly.**


	2. not an orphan, but she might as well be

i know...

shane's _favorite color_,  
ella's _birthday_,  
peggy's _hobbies_,  
mitchie's _style._

wish daddy knew my _anything_.

wish

mommy

knew,

too.

* * *

**we'll start off easy. (was this one easy?) leave your guess in a review!**


	3. heartbreak made him grow up

i write love songs  
to sing words  
i should've said.

for her. always for her.

but too late.

* * *

**you all got the first one. can you get this one? guess in review. thanks.**


	4. he still couldn't say 'i love you' back

heroes sing again.  
i put the past behind.

yet,  
when she said  
_i  
love  
you  
..._

i only replied  
_i  
know  
._

* * *

**sorry the troubled past is so general. guess in review.**


	5. abuse hurts her skin and soul

i'm a quiet girl

trying to

_fit in_

and

_stand out_

and

_hide the bruises that never seem to heal._

* * *

**guess in review :)**


	6. she was called fat once and never forgot

skip breakfast,  
dance,  
skip lunch,  
dance,  
skip dinner,  
dance,  
repeat.

the land of fame, glamour, and lipgloss  
has its  
_standards._

* * *

**guess in review, please.**


	7. he feels the groove, never slowing down

if i didn't have

friends,

dance,

music,

or

_camp_...

...i think i might've ended up  
a druggie.

* * *

**doing good, guys! (look at title for a hint on this one.) guess in review :P**


	8. she got her happy ending and then some

friends.  
_check._

family.  
_check._

singing career.  
_check._

...

**baby**.  
_check._

boyfriend who doesn't know.  
_check._

happy ending  
_?_


	9. no one takes him seriously

i'm original.  
and apparently, that's a  
synonym for loon.

* * *

**yay for haikus! i know these are getting harder. it's because i wrote about all the easy characters first...guess in review!**


	10. maybe she hasn't got what it takes

every year,  
new stars come out of nowhere and outshine me.

if only,  
i wasn't stuck with these _stupid_ lyrics.

* * *

**This one has about zero clues, I think. Sorry. Take a wild guess. This is the second to last poem! Guess in review, please.**


	11. she's a soloist, learned from experience

_mom, best friend, boyfriend..._

i love someone, then they're

gone.

i don't get close anymore, so i don't get

hurt.

* * *

**last one my darlings! now, before you give me your final guess, go back and reread the other poems and see if you want to change any answers. then come back here and review with all 10 guesses. next chapter (hopefully up tomorrow) will have the answers :)**

**ps- read the *titles*, they are _clues_.**


	12. ten poems, and answers

ten confessions  
written nameless and proud.

ten poems  
to be never read aloud.

ten truths  
never told clearer.

now it's your turn,  
what do _you_ see in the mirror?

* * *

**sorry it took me forever to update. i was going to write a out a huge explanation to the answers, but then i was too lazy to google the lyrics again... so here it is. if you don't understand the answer or why it is that person, try listening to their camp rock song again, or you could ask me and i'll explain it for you. thanks for playing this game, guys!**

answers

1. [the assignment] intro chapter

2. tess [not an orphan but she might as well be] self explanatory

3. nate [heartbreak made him grow up] he's the serious one

4. shane [he still couldn't say 'i love you' back] the movie kind of suggests a dark past, don't you think?

5. peggy [abuse hurts her skin and soul] references to "here i am"

6. ella [she was called fat once and never forgot] reference to her lipgloss comeback

7. barron [he feels the groove, never slowing down] references to "start the party", this could be also sanders, i guess

8. mitchie [she got her happy ending and then some] she's the implied successful singer with the boyfriend

9. jason [no one takes him seriously] he's 'out there'

10. lola [maybe she hasn't got what it takes] title is reference to "what it takes"

11. caitlyn [she's a soloist, learned from experience] reference to the bad results of her friendship with tess, or process of elimination:)

**of course, some of these poems are so vague, it really could be anyone. how many did you get right? and what _is_ your secret? ;)**


End file.
